


Counting the Minutes

by soosuxx



Series: Arthit and Kongpob Discover the Secrets of Waiting [9]
Category: Our Skyy (TV), SOTUS - All Media Types, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, arthit cried, emo gays AGAIN, kongpob is a strong boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soosuxx/pseuds/soosuxx
Summary: Arthit and Kongpob count the number of minutes before they see each other again.





	Counting the Minutes

  
  
  
"Text me when you get home," Kongpob tells Arthit.

Arthit thinks Kongpob means his apartment in Bangkok is home.

But he's wrong.

His home is wherever Kongpob is, and it has been for a long time—even Kongpob's small dorm room in Beijing he stayed at within the past three short days.

But now, they are sitting in a rental car in the airport's short-term parking garage, with a few minutes left until Arthit has to leave for his flight back to Bangkok.

They take off their seat belts, and Kongpob has turned off the car, but no one has moved ever since then.

It's getting harder every minute that passes.

"It's only two years," Kongpob says.

Arthit nods. "Seven hundred thirty-one days."

"Seventeen thousand, five hundred, and forty-four hours," Kongpob responds. College has made multiplying easy for them.

"One million, fifty-two thousand, six hundred, and forty minutes." Arthit looks away.

Because he's afraid if he looked at Kongpob, he would cry again.

"We can do it in minutes," Kongpob says. "Here, now we're one minute closer to seeing each other again."

A teardrop falls from Arthit's eyes, but he smiles right after, embarrassed about what he has done. Kongpob's arm slides around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"That's one more minute down, P'Arthit," Kongpob murmurs against his temple.

Arthit dries his face on his knuckles. He exhales, a bit too harshly.

"Two million, two hundred and ninety-two thousand, and four hundred eighty minutes," Kongpob says. "That's how long we've been together."

"I've liked every minute of it," Arthit says softly.

But he needs to go "home." He glances at his watch. And after a moment of silence, he speaks again, "Kong, I need to go."

Kongpob takes it as a signal and kisses his boyfriend. He kisses him hard, and for a moment, for the last time until one million, fifty-two thousand, six hundred, and thirty-seven minutes, they sink into each other. They allow themselves until Kongpob breaks it.

"Honestly, I want you to stay longer," he admits.

Arthit nods. It doesn't mean _okay_, just _I hear you_.

"I need to go," he repeats. He gives Kongpob one last smile before getting out of the car. He pulls his duffel bag out of the back seat, and then shuts the door. He stands beside the car, looking at Kongpob for a long moment, and then bids a final wave before turning towards the airport entrance.

Kongpob, now left alone, rests his head on the stirring wheel. He acted great, he thinks. He needed to act strong and not hurt, because if he didn't do that, Arthit would find it harder to go.

He thinks he was successful.

But when Kongpob lifts his head, he sees Arthit halfway outside the airport building, almost out of sight. He catches him wiping something from his face.

_One million, fifty-two thousand, six hundred, and thirty-five minutes._

Kongpob thought he was strong, but...

"Wait! P'Arthit, wait!"

Arthit stops. He turns and watches as Kongpob gets closer. His arms are open when Kongpob folds his arms around him, kissing him again, like they both need that kiss to live.

And at that moment, they hold each other in the middle of the parking space, steps outside the airport and the plane that will take Arthit away.

And no one counted the minutes.


End file.
